


On a rainy day

by Happy_puppy



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anxiety, Eventual Smut, F/M, M/M, Modern Girl in Thedas, Not Canon Compliant, Reader has a giant wolf, Reader is lavellan - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Spoilers, Trauma, reader is the inquisitor, reader tries to be optimistic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_puppy/pseuds/Happy_puppy
Summary: You were out on a walk with your dog, when you suddenly land in ... with your dog... that is now a wolf, you are not sure when or where you are, before you spot a tiny nug, and no rift.As you try to save the people at the conclave, you end up putting yourself into the story, now you are not only a spectator, you are now y/n lavellan, the inquisitor.As you immerse yourself into your role as first the herald and later the inquisitor, you notice that the story isn’t the same... maybe you can change the fate. You know what happens if you do your best to follow the original storyline, but maybe there is another way around, that will help save more people.
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas, Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan, Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus, Solas/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. And so it begins

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii, this is a rewrite of a story I started over a year ago, I really wanted to come back to it, but I wanted some changes, so here we are, thank you for reading my story.  
> I will keep the old one up for now, but that might change later on

You started your daily evening walk with your dog, thoughts kept streaming in as you walked around in your own world. Since you started isolating yourself more, you have started to realize how lonely you are.  
You want some action in your life, your friends live too far away and you have distanced yourself from the family for some time. You have your dog, and ever since you taught her how to walk without a leash you have been able to play tag and hide and seek together, even outside. It was fun, but it wasn’t being with other people fun.  
Lup finished her business and it was time to walk home, maybe you should play a game or watch a movie. As you finished that thought everything went black.  
You saw nothing.  
You felt nothing.  
Did you just die?  
Oh, I guess the afterlife is just one black void. 

You felt something right now, it was grass?  
It feels like grass.  
You try to see if you can open your eyes  
Your eyelids feel heavy, but you see that it is now bright.  
Maybe the afterlife isn’t bad?  
You look around, you are in a forest.  
There is a big wolf besides you...  
There is a big wolf besides you.  
You try not to panic as you think to yourself that the afterlife is a cruel place.  
The wolf comes closer  
It takes all your energy to not just jump up and run, but you knew this creature could catch you in a second.  
You close your eyes, pretend to be dead.  
The wolf sniffs your face, and then licks you.  
That’s a weird response for a wolf.... at least you would assume so, you keep pretending to be dead.  
The wolf suddenly jumps up from besides you, hits it’s paws hard on the ground and starts whining.  
You open your eyes to see this weird wolf, and as you open your eyes you notice a piece of metal dangle from it’s neck... it says lup. That’s not lup, did lup die too? You hope not, you of course didn’t want her to miss you, but you didn’t want her to die either if you died.  
If this is lup..... she is not your tiny baby anymore... you still have her leash in your hand. Guess this is useless now.  
You beckon her down, so you can pet her fuzzy head. She must be the size of a horse now. You try to sit up.  
Your body kinda aches. You look at your body, your clothes look kinda weird, you look like a character from a fantasy game, it looks kinda decent. You stop petting lup, and let go of her leash. You saw a big satchel on your side and decided to check it out.  
There is a comb, a knife, some rocks, a water satchel, some kind of currency, not much you would assume, but better than nothing. There is also a mirror, you decide to look at yourself to look for wounds. You don’t see any wounds, your face is kinda the same, but not really, your ears are pointier than you remember, you touch them and tug on them to check if they are fake. They seem to be stuck, maybe they just used some really good glue, and this is a really well thought through prank. You don’t know what type of people could do this, but they did do it.

Now you just have to wait for them to tell you this is just one big joke. 

You look at lup, no longer a normal sized dog but a horse sized wolf, and sigh, this is not a joke. As you stare at your companion you notice her ears perk. She found something, she jumps at a bush and comes back with what looks like a naked rabbit, how can a creature like that exist in the wild?  
“Drop it Lup” she drops it right besides you... that’s not a rabbit, looks far from it, it looks like a nug? Well, it looks like one, like you would imagine it looking like this up close in real life. You look around you again, you notice elfroot nearby. You get u and pluck it, put it in your pocket. You look at lup, she instead of her harness has what looks like a saddle on her back, there is strapped a bedroll and a satchel on one side and a blanket on the other.   
Of all the things in the world you end up in dragon age, with your dog. That’s funny, that’s really funny...actually that’s not funny, you don't like it one bit. You pick up the nug, strap it to the saddle of lup, she eyes it hungrily, but you tell her to calm down. You need to get out of these woods and look at the sky, you need to know when you are, and you need to find water. 

“Lup, bow” she does, and you climb up, she seems horrified by this and try to grab you, you pet her to calm her down. You try to lay somewhat flat on her, to distribute your weight more, neither of you are used to stuff like this, and you don’t want to hurt her. The soothing worked and she is more calm, you tell yourself that this is something equivalent to using your dog as a sled dog.   
You use the leash as a way to hold unto her. You tell her to walk, she walks slowly. 

You get to wander for a while before she decides it’s time to go full zoomies, which catches you by surprise, you try to keep still in the saddle and try to not fall off. You take this as an indication that you are not hurting her, and you sit up a bit more. Despite your dog acting all crazy you notice how beautiful your environment is. In front of you you spot a small stream and try to calm lup enough for you to be able to get over there. Luckily she is thirsty and gladly hops all the way over there.   
As she settles to drink water you jump off. You first fill your pouch with water, and drink a bit of the water too. It tastes nice and fresh. You wash your face, try an extra time to see if you can get those ears off, but with no luck. You finish off and decide to look in the satchel strapped on lup. Inside is some cooking gear, what seems to be a fire starter.... there is also another water pouch, you decide to fill it. 

You can see the end of the forest, you decide to wander there while lup tries to catch fish in the water. As you hit the edge you look at the sky. It’s blue, no rift. This means it’s before the meeting at the conclave, but how long before?  
Well, you can figure that out tomorrow, you need to make a meal for both you and lup.   
You wander back to see your dog gulp down a whole fish, you are surprised by her quick acclimation, she seems to thrive.   
You gather sticks and stones to create a fire and take a pot from your satchel. You take the nug, and decide to prepare it for dinner, you had found some nearby roots you hoped would be edible and put everything in the pot. With no spices you kinda have to just hope it turns out good. You add some water to make some kind of stew. After simmering for a bit it ends up smelling really good, your stomach starts rumbling and neither you or lup can wait any longer. You pour it into two bowls, add some cold water to lup’s food, don’t want her burning her tongue. As you fish out a spoon you gulp the entire bowl down, it filled you up entirely and you luckily don’t feel weird from eating all these weird things you collected. Lup seemed satisfied too, you are glad she caught that nug and caught fishes for herself to eat.   
By the time you finished cleaning everything you realized it was dark outside.... you gathered more wood from nearby, so that fire could roar all night, you grabbed the blanket and the bedroll, preparing to sleep. You laid the blanket out for lup, she plopped down and fell asleep almost immediately, you crawled into your bedroll and laid your head on your snoring wolf’s tummy. For now, you seemed safe and fine and that’s all you could ask for.


	2. This is not what I wanted

You had fallen asleep, but you wake up in a different world. The fade you would assume, based on all the stuff you have been through the past few hours.  
It’s kinda plain, lotsa grass, there is a lake, a big bright moon and then there is you.  
You don’t wear the same clothes as the you in Thedas, it’s your own clothes from the day you fell, which is sadly not a lot, it was your bedtime outfit, for those late night walks where you couldn’t sleep. Shorts and a short tank top.... your jacket is gone and so are your shoes.  
You sit down staring at the moon.  
A rustle to your side, it’s a big wolf, must be lup, she looks different too, maybe it’s just how fade dreams work?  
“Hi lup” you pat the ground besides you and the wolf comes over and lay down next to you.  
You pet her fur, massage her ears just like you know she likes it, and she just lay there, with eyes staring at the moon.  
“I guess this is a scary new place, as long as we can stick together we will survive” you pet her one last time before you lay down and close your eyes.

-

You wake up to your silly wolf stretching. She blow air on your face, and you pet her like you usually would in your own world. Guess you just have to adapt until you get back.  
After some morning stretches, eating questionable herbs and roots to quench your hunger while lup catch fish, you end up packing all your stuff together. After having had everything packed out you realize you don’t have a weapon, except the dagger you use for filleting your meat and chop your vegetables. Well, let’s hope I won’t need one.  
“Lup, come here” she bounced towards you “bow”  
You climb up and start to ride out of the forest.  
You ride for quite some time before you spot a group of nomads walking. You make lup slow down and make sure that they notice you on the wolf so they won’t be terrified.  
Now that you have slowed down you see a lot of people walking in the same direction.  
As you approach the nomads you jump off lup and tell her to stay.  
“Where are you all going? Sorry, I have been in the wild for way too long, haven’t kept up for a bit”  
One of the nomads steps forward “we are going to the conclave, divine Justine wants to end the war between the mages and the templars... I thought news like this would spread to every nook and cranny of the world, but I guess some have been isolated for far too long” he eyes you and Lup suspiciously.  
“Thank you, and please have a safe journey, sorry for disturbing you with my ignorance” you bow slightly and walk towards Lup, who patiently sits waiting for you. You can hear them mumbling about you, and you hear the word knife ear being thrown around a bit. Your head sunk and you crawled on lup quickly, running in the opposite direction.  
You needed to calm your head. So many thoughts came running through your head, you are fucked, that’s the short summary. You sit down and share some water with lup. You need to focus.  
So the event at the conclave hasn’t happened yet, and they are gonna happen soon, you maybe have a few days, if you are lucky. Should you go there or run the other way?  
Could you save people by going there or would you make it worse, and if you went there what would you do with Lup, she can’t go, what if you die?  
You really hope this is a dream... you really truly hope it’s a dream... cause you are about to do something that might be stupid. 

-

You spent a whole day gathering food, gathering information, scouting your area and trying to figure out how to get to the conclave.... you also tried to remember how far the blast went, so you could somewhat keep Lup at a safe distance.  
Luckily after having dug through your pockets you find a map and some writing paper. And a piece of coal, you write a message you attach to Lup’s collar, just in case. You write down important information, like her favorite food and her name and what she responds to.  
You manage to locate yourself on the map, based on the crude drawings of lakes and houses. You realize you are not far from the conclave. Actually it’s such a short distance you might be able to walk there. Lup should be safe around here, you will come back at night and only leave during the day. You find a nearby cave, set up an area for lup, you tell her to stay and give her a bunch of food to munch on while you leave for a bit.  
It’s no different than leaving home when you have to go to work you tell yourself, it’s just the same.  
You run, as fast as your legs can go you run, to the top of the hill. You see the conclave, you see a lot of people gathered, templars and mages alike, tho, not together, at a safe distance from each other.  
You scout the whole area, as much as you can from this distance. It looks safe, for now.  
It’s around 20 minutes from where Lup is, she should be able to find you if you survive this.  
You walk down, towards the camps but notice something at the corner of your eyes.  
You are too late.  
It looks like corypheus men, which means he must be nearby.  
Should you run or try to save Justinia?  
You must be a fool, with no care for your life.  
You try to make yourself small and invisible, you don’t wanna get spotted. You sneak past the tents, with all the people. Luckily Corypheus people aren’t dumb enough to visibly guard the doors, which means you can sneak in. And so you did, what an idiot you tell yourself.  
When you finally come inside you run to what you would assume to be the main room, the place of the meeting. Panicked you slam the door open.  
“JUSTINIA!” Your whole stomach churns, You see that corypheus started the ritual

You are too late. She looks at you with a peaceful smile as the ritual ends. 

-

You are in the fade, there is spiders EVERYWHERE, you know where to go, up the stairs, ignore the fears and run.  
“It will be okay child, run, I will protect you” Justinia says as if she was in your head.  
As you grasp at the rift you fall through, you see people surround you as you loose consciousness.  
“Lup.....”


	3. Introductions and reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have the mark, and now you have to deal with it  
> 

You tried to move your arms to rub your eyes, realizing you are tied up you open your eyes. Cassandra is there… this was really the real deal… this is really dragon age.  
The mark must be on your hand… it hurts… the pain is terrible. You try to grab it as a surge of pain rushes through your hand.  
“Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you now, the conclave is destroyed, everyone who attended is dead, except for you.” Cassandra says in a sorrowful voice.  
How are you supposed to handle this? You can’t tell them the truth, you could screw up the whole world… or get yourself killed… which would also screw up the whole world. Just keep calm and be as honest as you can be.  
“I was in the area, and saw some guys outside of the conclave, i rushed in to save Devine Justinia, but i was too late…” you screwed up, you spent to long preparing, you didn’t save anyone… you just hoped Lup survived, at least everything wouldn’t have been a waste.  
“Explain this” she grabs your hand and push it back at you forcefully.  
“I… can’t”  
“What do you mean you can’t!” She and Leliana are both circling you, Cassandra is really mad.  
“I am not sure how it got here… or what it is”  
“You are lying!” Cassandra yelled angrily.  
“We need her Cassandra” Leliana said pulling Cassandra away.  
“I will help however I can…”  
“Do you remember how it all began?” Leliana said questioning me.  
“I already told you what I know, I can’t tell you more since everything happened so fast.”  
They both looked at you a bit weirdly.  
“Leliana go to the forward camp, I will take her to the rift.”  
You follow Cassandra silently… you both step outside.  
“we call it the breach, and every time it expands it harms you, it keeps growing and it appeared when the conclave was destroyed”  
You bend over from the pain shooting through you.  
“Let us move forward then, I told you I would help, no matter what”  
She looked at you weirdly, she probably didn’t expect you to be so eager to help.  
“We need to get to the rift, we can’t let it do too much harm” You locked eyes with Cassandra and nodded towards her.

She unties your wrists and you can finally look at your hand properly.

It looks terrible and the green glow looks eerie, at least it’s on your non-dominant hand, you will need a glove too hide it... but right now is not the time.  
You follow Cassandra.  
“So you must be Cassandra, I am y/n, I just want someone to know, in case I die“ she looks at you sadly.  
As the bridge breaks and you have to pick a weapon. You feel a weird attraction to the staff, before you realize it the staff is in your hand.  
“What do you think you are doing?” Cassandra screams at you angrily.  
“I need to defend myself, I need to be useful, you have to trust me” she gives you a stern look but puts her full focus on the fight.  
You clumsily swing the staff, and luckily it seems to react to your movement and you cast magic. You decided to let Cassandra do most of the fighting, the staff was for emergencies, you didn’t wanna end up harming her in the middle of a fight if you couldn’t control your magic. 

-

You finally see the rift in front of you, Solas and Varric you would assume fighting the demons. As you reach them the rift warps.  
Solas runs towards you, grab your hand and hold it towards the rift. It stings a bit as the rift closes in on itself, but it finally disappear.  
“How?”  
“I did nothing, the credit is yours” solas said smiling at you…  
“ well, now we know that this can close the small rifts” you looked at Cassandra, seeking out her approval.  
“Whatever magic that opened the breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand” solas said… smugly… You had to hold yourself back for a second, don’t want to do anything stupid. “I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts, and it seems my theories were correct”  
“Which means it might be able to close the breach itself…” Cassandra said in a hopeful tone.  
“Possibly”  
“Good to know, here I thought we might be ass-deep in demons forever… Varric Tethras, rogue, storyteller and occasionally unwelcome tagalong.” Cassandra sneered at Varric.  
“Nice to meet you Varric” you gave him a big smile. “I’m Y/N”  
“You may reconsider that stance in time” Solas said with a smile on his lips.  
“I’m sure we will become great friends in the valley chuckles” Varric said sending a wink in your direction, you couldn’t help but smile even wider, he was way smoother face to face.  
“Your help is appreciated Varric, but…” Cassandra says  
“You need me, your soldiers aren’t in control anymore.”  
“Well, I think you are just as big an addition as I am, seems like we both are unwanted” you winked back at Varric.  
“My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions, I am pleased to see you still alive”  
“What he means is, I kept that mark from killing you in your sleep”  
You smiled genuinly at solas.  
“Thank you so much, I am glad you didn’t let me die in there”  
He became a bit flustered at your response.  
“Now that we all have exchanged pleasantries it’s time to move forward, we need to reach the conclave” Cassandra said sternly.  
You all followed her and went along.  
More monsters appeared and you tried to keep yourself in the back, studying Solas movements. Although, when it became time for you to try those moves you did it clumsily, and with barely any control, not noticing that Solas was observing you as well. You might have magic, but at the moment you don’t know how to use it. 

-  
You reached the spot where Lelianna and chancellor Roderick stood waiting.  
They discuss the two options, one being a bit slower, but with a chance to save soldiers and one being more direct route.  
“We pick the detour, I will not leave any soldiers behind” Cassandra said with a firm voice, you nod in her direction.  
Lelianna looks at all of us.  
“The conclave looks horrific, corpses all over, demons, and the breach, someone even spotted a giant wolf” hope swelled in your chest “so be careful out there”  
You breathe out, not realizing you had held your breath for so long. You are glad Cassandra chose to save the soldiers, otherwise they would have been lost forever, at least now you had the chance to lessen the casualties. You hoped it was Lup, and you hoped even more that no harm had come to her. She was your best friend, and right now she was your only friend. 

The soldiers were easily saved, not because of you of course, your lack of magic knowledge is really limiting. Everything you do with the staff is clumsy, you are a magic user for sure, but not a good one, you guess it’s good you have the mark, so at least you are not fully useless.

As you reach the conclave you smell burnt flesh, and you hear a distant howl. You hope it’s lup. It doesn’t sound like a howl of pain, so that’s a good sign.  
You stop and fill your lungs with air and scream with all your might “LUP!” You scare all three of your companions. Who looks back at you quickly with big eyes.  
You shut your eyes and listen, you hear a heavy pounding and look towards the icy mountains.  
“Lower your weapons, don’t attack” you say quickly as you notice Lup appearing.  
She bounces happily and runs with all her might, you open your arms widely and try to look at her thoroughly, as to see if she had any wounds, luckily you don’t notice any.  
She pounces on you and lick your face all over, you can’t help but smile from ear to ear. Your companions look at the wolf in fright. You just smile at them.  
“This is Lup, she is my best friend, if anything happens to me, take care of her, there is a note in her collar that describes her diet and commands she understand.”  
“That’s bigger than a mabari” Varric said stunned, Cassandra nods quietly.  
“We have to move forward” you look at them, you pet Lup again and tell her to stay. 

Fighting the monsters and demons at the breach went somewhat smoothly, closing the breach went pretty easily as well.  
You lose consciousness, but you see Lup run towards you and hurling you up on her back, before everything goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I copied some stuff from the old work :p   
> And two short chapters in one day, don’t get used to it tho xd

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, i promise to try to upload as much as possible as i try to rewrite this story, please help me if you find any spelling mistakes, or give me constructive criticism


End file.
